Sabor A Mi
by Blumenblood21
Summary: Series of one shots I write about Hetalia, Hetaships hetaXreaders.
1. Blank

AustriaxPrussia. Hetalia AU.

It was raining. The music of the rain was pleasant than any other sound. Roderich was sitting at his table and reading a general history book about Austria. Mainwhile reading he had to admit that the autors didn't have written all the important stuffs that had happened through hundreds of years, or they have plainly altered it. He knew those events damn well. He lived all his life to see them, to keep all of them in his heart as golden memories, whether he had lost a war or won, he kept everything secured within his mind and heart. The tips of his delicately long fingers trased across the cover. Just when he was about to let the book on the shelve, a sudden knock on the door stopped him. He knew, as a personified country nobody would visit him, other than important people or his fellow personified comrades. Sometimes, he felt strangly more like a human, and sometimes, he felt so distanced from the feelings of such.

At those moments that he felt more like a human, he felt alone and isolated. He wanted to be more open and out going. He wanted to explore the world with the same enthusiasm as a human, yet he knew every single thing about this world. Sometimes, he just wanted a company to be by his side, to speak and make him feel alive as a person. Well, those moments were scarce.

Another knock at the door made him make his decision. The young Austrian opened his door and met the face of an old, familiar comrade, who he never expected as a guest.

"Lord have mercy! What happened?" Austria hurriedly let the injured guest inside. The guest was soaked in rain and blood was dripping from his torn clothes.

"Don't worry, Rody. I am..." Prussia winced once he fell on to his knees and vomited blood.

"I am fine." He said after.

Austria merely knew what to do. He hesistantly walked to take his first aid kit, in which he never needed because of his healing speed, however, Gilbert didn't have the power of healing. He needed to be treated like an individual citizen. A normal human. A vulnerable mortal. That is right, he was once the glorious Prussian empire, but now, without the land, he was nomore the strong Gilbert once Roderich knew. Gilbert had changed alot ever since, which was quiet normal. Without his land, a personified country would get weaker and by time, they would disappear.

Once, Gilbert and Roderich were the closest friends to each other. Once, they fought and allied with eachother. Once, they stood with eachother, together, but now, Gilbert wasn't able to stand up like before.

"What happened again, Gilbert?" The Austrian asked. "You never change, don't you? I see, it is impossible for you to stay out of chaos for a while and take a safe breath. Am I wrong, Gilbert." He gently rubbed the alcohol over the wounds. Gilbert didn't show any sort of reaction. He was blank.

"Those people have to know their barriers." Gilbert sighed and threw his head back. He looked so much pale. His white complexion made him appear ghostly.

"Which people, my friend?" Austria wrapped bandage around the wounds and sat back to listen. He was a good listener non the less.

"That American Scheißkerl with his huge mouth should understand his place."

"I will not understand, if you don't explain clearly."

"He called Ludwig a Nazi." Gilbert's eyes shone from rage. But, they softened within sceonds, as if a cold wind had blown those fires away, just like two candles.

"That is certainly mean of America. As a grown up man, as a powerful country, he must not disrespect the other countries. Everyone of us has their own black spots from their past."

Austria said with a bright smile.

"And you, Gilbert, you have to be more careful, my dear friend. Your reckloss behaviour might end up unwillingly irksome. Look at you."

"I can't let anybody tell a bad thing about my brother! That swine doesn't have to tell my brother what he should do or not!" Gilbert cried out with an outburst.

"Ludwig has been incharge of everything after, after I desolved. I am nothing now, I am counting down my days. That mother fucker should know that, for as long as I am alive and breathing, nobody can harm Ludwig."

Austria confusedly looked at the devastated man.

"Ludwig is a strong country indeed. You don't have to worry. He is wise."

"And as for America, we know him very well already. He can not control his mouth. He says what comes to tip of his tongue." Austria added. Gilbert didn't say anything after. He was in pain and his wounds burned. That bastard knew too well where to hit him so it hurt the most. Austria knew the American on level of acquaintanship and was aware of the fact, that Alfred F Jonas had a lose mouth.

Yet it was immature of Gilbert to intrude in such way. America and Gilbert were good friends. He wished they get better, otherwise, he wasn't ready for another war.

"Hungary was here a week ago. She said the world has changed. The globol warming is harming her agricultural goods. As same goes with our nations. I heard about the fire on a forest in Germany."

Gilbert wasn't listening to the Austrian. He tried to stand up, but his limbs were tired.

He cried. He cried in silence and tried to hide it from the other nation.

"You know, Sometimes I feel alone." Prussia said with a raspy voice. Austria turned to look at him. He knew Prussia since their childhood and he hadn't changed by a bit. Although he wasn't a nation, he was still the same, young, honest Prussian.

"We all do." He admited. Austria had married many times in his life, and the only partner he liked the most was Hungary. He loved that woman. But, he also knew that their childhood friend, Gilbert, also loved her. After getting married, he felt bad for the Prussian.

"But, there are some moments I like." Austria added with a smirk. He handed him a cup of krauter tea. "Thank you. What do you mean?"

"It is like a reunion right now. Look at us, don't you think it is a blessed moment. We never meet other. Just like old times, you are my guest." He smiled brightly. Gilbert returned the smile with one of his infamous awesome grins.

Austria had forgiven him.

"I agree. You've gotten awesome." Gilbert nudged him with a fest.

"Now, now, I have to bring some blankets and pillows. It is very late. We have to sleep." Austria stood up to leave, but Gilbert grabbed his wrist.

"Thank you, for letting me stay here." He hugged the Austrian tightly.

"It is ok." Roderich slowly cooed. When Gilbert let go, he went to the closet and brought everything needed.

"Can you lie down?" Roderich said.

"I can do it." Gilbert answered and got under the blanket. His skin wasn't as pale as hours ago.

He took out his jacket. His white shirt was dumped with dried blood.

"Gilbert, you can stay here for as long as you want." Roderich said suddenly. Gilbert turned to his side and looked at Roderich. He stared at him with a calm expression.

"I mean it." Austria said.

Gilbert stared at him wordlessly, reached a hand and traced his high cheek bones. Roderich held his pale hand.

"I mean it. Stay with me. Like old times." Gilbert touched his rosy lips with his finger tips.

"I can't." He said briefly. The bubble that held both males away from eachother exploded and they collasped into a bone crushing hug, with tears in their eyes.

"I can't. I... I missed you alot." The albino confessed. "You never knew how much I adored you." Roderich kissed his cheek.

"I am sorry. It was all my fault. I was too self centered. It is because of me that you are desolved. Forgive me." He hid his face. Gilbert touched his face in a comforting way.

"You are awesome now. I forgave you long ago." He hugged him once again before they let go and fell asleep.

In the middle of night, when Prussia was sleep-talking, Roderich woke up. He smiled at the albino and kissed him shortly.

"Danke." He whispered.

my first one shot!


	2. Tag Der Deutschen Einheit

**_One shot: Prussia and Germany x Reader. Human AU in Germany, Berlin._**

3\. 10. 2018

It was a rainy day. At first, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to the ceremony or not. Finally, after the rain stopped, shortly after I made my way towards the local subway station. The streets were silent. Only a few people and cars could be seen. I thought the city was asleep. It was kind of scary to walk alone.

The station was empty, too. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go there anymore. Nevertheless, when the train came, I got in and only hoped that the city's centre wasn't going to be that empty. My aim was Brandenburger Tor. As the train drove further towards there, the crowd of people got bigger.

In the station, I could hear people of all nations. Different languages and different styles. I followed a group of young people walking towards the Gate. As I was following the strangers to find my way towards the gate, the fact hit me hard that I had nobody to celebrate that day with. Other people were mostly in groups of friends or with a partner. I was all alone. At first, I tried to distract myself by watching the performance; it did work until it was over. I was again bored. I walked further. It was about an hour since I got there. Everyone was happy and dancing, chatting and drinking. Children were playing with each other. I wished I was a kid. I wasn't supposed to feel so down in such a place, where people came to celebrate.

I sat on a bank and looked at the dancers. Suddenly I felt a heavy weight thrown against me. My arm hurt a lot. When I looked at my side, I saw a young, blond boy. He winced in pain. When he saw me, he smiled at me and apologized. He was about 8 - 9 years old. A man ran towards our place and waved his hands.

" I am sorry, are you ok?" He asked me. He was the palest person I had seen that day.

"I am fine."

"Ludwig, how many times do I have to tell you to not run like a crazy man?!" He hissed at the younger boy. "Apologize!" The man pointed at me.

"It is ok-"

"I am sorry." Ludwig mumbled.

"It is ok, really." I assured them both.

"What if you were to get hurt, huh?" The man scolded Ludwig with his Berliner accent, which I couldn't understand quite well.

"They are fine." Ludwig sighed.

"Gilbert, let's go watch the other concert. It is about to begin!" Ludwig pulled the man's arm.

Gilbert looked at me and hesitantly asked me a question: "Do want to join us?" He smiled at me, while Ludwig was about to rip his arm out of it's joint. I nodded my head and joined them. It was already way crowded for us to find a place in the front rows. Gilbert helped Ludwig climb over his shoulder.

"Is it better?" Gilbert held Ludwig tight.

"I can see everything!" Ludwig yelled. He was a cute kid.

"It is about to start." Gilbert tapped on my shoulder with his free hand.

"Actually, can you take a video with my camera? I have to hold Ludwig; he is a bit not careful." He chuckled. I took the camera. The music started. The beat was very catchy.

Ludwig and Gilbert were both very happy and joyous. Little Ludwig was singing with the singers all along.

Afterwards, we bought chips. We continued on walking. We walked three or four stations together. Ludwig was a playful kid. He was jumping from one place to the other. Gilbert took his photos and showed me. I was surprised that they were so kind with a stranger, meanwhile I tried my hard to stay away from the people I didn't know. Gilbert told me a lot about himself. Like a friend does.

He told me that he was going to finish high school this year. He was younger than me. But, he was already as well behaved as grown up. Ludwig was in primary school and told me about his studies. Gilbert and I became good acquaintances to each other. We took pictures with my phone. I saved them all.

Later that day, when I came back home, I had already gotten Gilbert's number. He invited me to his party for the next day, I was sure to go there! After all, it was better than being alone and bored.

I was very tired. I fell asleep as soon as I got home.

The next day, when I opened my eyes, I saw my mother. She looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Are you ok?" I was fine than ever. I had spent my day with good people.

"Yes. Why?" "We found you blocks away from home."

I thought that was a prank, until I saw my doctor.

"Nothing serious to worry about. Just keep yourself warm and hydrated."

I took my phone to look at the contact numbers. I wanted to call Gilbert and ask him if he was in any better condition than mine. I remembered that we didn't drink any alcoholic beverages because of Ludwig; still I ended up unconscious blocks away from my house.

I couldn't find his number.

It wasn't very important, because Gilbert had my number already. I searched my gallery for their pictures, but there was nothing to be seen from yesterday.

It was impossible.

"Mom, what day is today?"

"Germany's unity day." She said.

It was impossible. It was yesterday. I was astonished, confused, and terrified. What happened yesterday? Who were those people?

I decided to go the real ceremony. I went there and sat on the same bank. I waited for a boy to crash against me, but nothing happened. I waited for an albino man to appear and scold his younger brother, but nobody came. It was getting late. Nobody came. As I turned my back to leave the place, I heard a woman talking about the same people I was looking after. I carefully asked her about them, everything she said was similar to what I knew. I asked for a photo. She showed me the same photo that I had taken yesterday; a photo of Ludwig sitting on Gilbert's shoulder. Both laughing. Both happy.

"Gilbert was my grandfather. Ludwig is my grand uncle. They were separated by the wall. When the wall fell, they got together again. This picture is from the day, in which they meet each other." She smiled at me. Afterwards, she showed their names. Beilschmidt.

Whether it was my illusion, or anything imaginary; I had spent one of the best days of my life with Ludwig Beilschmidt and Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Thank you.

03.10 is the Unity Day of Germany.


End file.
